


A New Beginning

by Dark_Labyrinth



Series: A Home [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: General Happy Times, M/M, Smut-Free Zone, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the Eagles dropped them on Beorn's rock? The hug that started it all... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I envision what happens after the end of the movie. I've read the book of course so I've gone a bit that route but more my own. But... I had to end this part of the journey and thus... my brain came up with what I wanted to happen. I know it's not correct, canon-wise, but hey, this is fandom, right?
> 
> There might be a slight change when the next movie comes out. We'll see.

Bilbo watched on in horror as Thorin strode through the fires to face his foe. He was tossed about like a doll and each blow caused Bilbo’s heart to stop in his chest. Thorin was down, his sword just out of reach and the next words Azog spoke tore his heart from his chest.

“Bring me his head.”

The Orc and his Warg moved for Thorin and Bilbo’s own feet moved him. Fast as he could, faster than he’d ever moved in his life, Bilbo jumped between the Orc and Thorin. Things after that moved quickly. He was swinging. His blade sometimes striking home and other times slicing through the air but effectively warding off the Orcs. The others had joined the fighting but before all was said and done the great Eagles appeared to save them. 

One by one they were each dropped on a flat rock that sat atop a large column of mountain that seemed to be a missing piece of some other mountain. Thorin first, then Gandalf and Bilbo. Gandalf whispered to Thorin and suddenly he was blinking awake. 

Bilbo found himself taking a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. All the fear, all the ache and worry dissipated for a moment.

“You!” Thorin said when he pulled himself to his feet. “What were you doing?” he asked in a commanding tone. Bilbo wanted to answer but found he couldn’t. Even if he could, Thorin gave him no time to answer.

“You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden; you would not survive in the wilds! That you had no place amongst us?” Thorin seemed so angry but… there was something there Bilbo couldn’t grasp.

“I have never been so wrong in all my life,” Thorin said before pulling Bilbo into a tight hug. Bilbo’s heart soared. His arms embraced Thorin and he held on as tight as he could when he heard Thorin whisper in his ear, “I am sorry I doubted you.” 

Thorin reluctantly released Bilbo, though the uproar their embrace caused was not missed. 

“No, I would have doubted me too. I’m not a hero, I’m not a warrior, I ‘m not even a burglar,” Bilbo stated. He smiled at Thorin and they both turned to see the Lonely Mountain with the rest of their company around them. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Bilbo asked.

“Erebor,” Thorin replied with a nod. His hand went to Bilbo’s shoulder and he pulled him into his side. 

Bilbo’s smile deepened and as tentatively as he could he settled into Thorin. He liked it there. But he did wonder what it would all mean for them. Would they pick up where they left off? Before he could ask or even think to ask for a later private conversation, the Eagles came back. One by one they were lifted again and this time taken to a rock ledge of the nearest mountain. 

The company followed the shelf ledge to a wider opening where a fire was soon started. Gandalf spoke with the leader of the Eagles and managed to get them a ride down in the morning. For the evening though, there would be food and rest. 

Bilbo ate the stick full of meat hungrily and listened as Fili and Kili told of their capture by the goblins. They told it with excitement flushing their cheeks and laughter and many congratulations of feats that seemed too amazing for even them. Though they all, including Balin and Dwalin swore by the accounts of the younger Dwarves. 

“I would have wished to have seen such acrobatics with my own eyes,” Bilbo said. 

“Where were you, anyway?” Kili asked

“Yeah, why did you miss all the fun?” Fili concurred.

“Oh, well I wasn’t missing everything. I had my own adventure,” Bilbo stated a bit haughtily. 

“Oh, come on then! You’ve got to tell us,” Bofur said.

“Yes! Tell us!” intoned a good many of his company. Bilbo looked up to see Thorin coming their way. He was returning from speaking with Gandalf and the Eagle.

“I too would like to hear of your adventure, Bilbo,” Thorin said while grabbing a stick of meat and sitting next to Bilbo.

Bilbo cleared his throat. “Well, I’m not an orator but I’ll give it a try,” he said and decided where to start. 

“The goblins captured and carried you all away but I was left behind. I decided to attempt following but a goblin attacked. We fought for only a moment before we both tumbled over the edge. The drop into darkness seemed to last an eternity and when I woke I could see the goblin had landed not far from me. But there was another there. A small sickly thing with big eyes and nine teeth,”

“Nine? How did you know it was nine?” Kili asked.

“I’m getting there. Patience, please,” Bilbo chided. “Now where was I? Oh yes, nine teeth. He scrambled on all fours as if an animal but it wasn’t, he was a… I’m not sure, but he was strong considering he was so skinny. The Goblin woke and they fought only a moment. The goblin was bested by the thing and carried across a small lake. 

I gathered my sword which still glowed blue from the close proximity of the goblin. The thing started singing some strange song when the goblin moved. He beat it over the head and my sword stopped glowing. Suddenly, the thing was upon me.” Bilbo looked around to find that all the dwarves were listening.

“It wanted to know what I was, so I told it; I am a Hobbit. Then it talked to itself asking itself if Hobbitses tasted good. I had to think quickly, so when it mentioned games I bargained with it to show me the way out if I won. So we started a game of riddles,” Bilbo went on to explain how he beat the thing in the cave and how he narrowly escaped by hiding and following it to the exit where he found Gandalf and the dwarves.

“That’s quite an adventure, Bilbo,” Thorin said and the rest of the company heartily agreed. 

“Now, I believe we should all rest. Bofur, you have first watch.”

“Aye, Thorin.” 

“You,” Thorin whispered in Bilbo’s ear. “You, are to come with me.” 

Bilbo gulped and nodded. The others in their company seemed to not notice or made no outward appearance that they noticed that their king and their burglar were going off together. 

When Thorin got them as far from the others as he could he settled down onto a makeshift bed of blankets. “We have something to discuss, I believe.” Thorin pat the space next to him and Bilbo sunk down slowly unsure of what to make of the entire situation. He had his hopes but he wouldn’t jump to any conclusions. He couldn’t live in the anxiety he had since they had kissed.

“I want you to understand something, Bilbo,” Thorin started and lifted his hand to brush Bilbo’s hair from his face. “I have to complete this journey, no matter what end it brings. You have been a distraction for me, one that I believed I could force out of my head. But I can’t.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” 

“Please, don’t interrupt me. I realize now that I only made it worse by trying to discard it instead of acknowledge it. There is something about you that I cannot seem to shake. I cannot go forth as things have been. We need to settle this, now, this night.” 

Bilbo nodded sadly. He knew that their journey would be difficult and romance in any way would make it that much more difficult. His feelings must have shown through because a callused hand was at his cheek. 

“I suggest this; for now, we acknowledge what it is between us and at the end of our journey if you are willing; we will… explore further. For now there are too many in close proximity and if I have you I would not share you. Not with any.” Thorin’s voice was stern and absolute. But there was a large amount of feeling and emotion in his words.

Bilbo swallowed and nodded. Only this time his nod was eager and happy. “I would like that, very much.” 

“Good,” Thorin said and leaned forward to kiss Bilbo. Unlike the first time that was all heat and hunger, this time it was gentle and slow with a promise of so much more.

“Now,” Thorin said as he broke the kiss but did not move further away. “Sleep beside me so I can feel your warmth through the night.”

Bilbo again nodded, feeling as if he was nodding entirely too much, and lay down to have Thorin press against his back and wrap around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are shiny goodness. <3


End file.
